Happy Birthday Jinx
by JINX1824
Summary: Jinx thinks everyone has forgotten her birthday, but was surprised when one member remembers Snake Eyes, he gives her the ultimate birthday presents. Memories and Love.


**I Do Not own any character in this story, all rights go to the creators of G.I Joe, No copy right is or was intended, happy reading guys.**

* * *

Snake eyes looked around the Dojo for Jinx, wanting to tell her the news that he had for her, he looked in all her favourite places and in her room but there was no sign of her anywhere, but then he remembered there is one place he hasn't checked, the bridge. He quickly made his way to the bridge where he saw Jinx sitting in the middle looking down at the flowing water below her.

Snake eyes slowly and quietly walked to where she was sitting, he sat beside her and place a hand on her right shoulder, letting her know that he was there for her, she looked at him with a sad look and then looked back at the flowing water below. Snake eyes new there was something wrong with her but didn't quiet know what it was.

He tapped her on the shoulder and when she looked at him he started his hand gestures to her **"Jinx what is bothering you?" **He gestured to her, she smiled at him, while looking around to make sure it was just the two of them.

"Today day is my birthday and yet nobody seems to remember" sadly answered Jinx, with that Snake eyes smiled beneath his mask and standing up, leaning down and grabbing hold of Jinx's hand pulling her up to her feet and leading her away from the bridge towards the Dojo.

"Snake where are we going?" asked Jinx still a little upset and curious at the same time, once again he smiled underneath his mask, he held up one of his hands and once again gestured to her **"Just come with me and you will see"**, Jinx followed with curiosity, as the reached the room she once shared with Snake, when they were younger.

"Snake what are we doing in here?" Jinx asked as she was a little confused as to why he had taken her to this pacific room, he sat down on one of the pillows and then motioned for her to sit on the one across from him, she smiled at him and did what he wanted of her. **"Do you remember when I first came here, you were in here when we first met, you accepted me straight away and convince Storm Shadow to do the same, this room became the place where we always met each other and spent some time together just you and me" **gestured Snake, remembering some of the times he spend with her in that particular room.

"I remember, I also remember this was the room where you comforted me when my father died, and also where you took the vow of silence" Jinx said looking down remembering both the good and the bad times she had had while being around the Dojo. Jinx jumped a little when Snake took hold of her hands and gentle squeezed them.

**"So many memories both good and bad, well let me add more happy memories" **Gestured Snake in a enthusiastic way, wanting her to remember more of the good memories than the bad, Jinx looked at him with confusion again but smiled as she was happy that she was with him right now. **"General Hawk as asked me to ask you to join the Joe's as part of the Alpha Team with me" **gestured Snake, once again Snake took hold of her hands and pulled her towards him into a hug once she had nodded as to say yes.

"Errr Snake can you loosen the hug please" said Jinx struggling to catch her breath she was relieved when he slowly released the tightness of the hug, and he pulled her up so he could look into her eyes, noticing she had tears in her eyes her used his thumb to wipe away her tears. **"There is nothing to be upset about my Jinx" **gestured Snake realising that he had just made a mistake by calling her his Jinx. Jinx looked at him catching on to what he had meant but she had to be sure.

"What did you mean when you just called me your Jinx" asked Jinx wanting to be sure at what she was thinking, he looked away from her, trying to think of away to explain what he meant but not scaring her away, once he had thought of something to tell her, he looked back at her **"I don't know how to tell you this without scaring you but I'm in love with you Jinx, I had been for years but never had the nerve to tell you" **gestured Snake, Jinx looked at him not knowing what to think, her suspicions being confirmed, she settled for hugging him tightly, he hugged her back just as tightly, only hoping that she felt the same way as he did.

Jinx placed her lips near his ear smiling widely, before whispering something to him, making him smile brightly underneath his mask and hug her even more tightly than before, she had finally admitted her feelings for him as he had done for here. **"Happy Birthday my Jinx"** was the last thing Snake eyes gestured before picking up her sword and giving it to her while grabbing her own sword, challenging her to a sparing match, both of them knowing the what the outcome would be before they had even began sparing.


End file.
